Moonlight Cinema
by Random Dice
Summary: "Is that Regina?" Ruby turned around at the sound of Emma's voice to look where her emerald eyes had landed. In the very back benches where no one liked to sit because the large trees in the park covered the cloth movie screen, was Regina with a book propped on a knee. Ruby went back to the opening of the movie with a nod. "Why is she here if she's only going to read?"


**Title:** Moonlight Cinema**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **K**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Summary: **"Is that Regina?" Ruby turned around at the sound of Emma's voice to look where her emerald eyes had landed. In the very back benches where no one liked to sit because the large trees in the park covered the cloth movie screen, was Regina with a book propped on a knee. Ruby went back to the opening of the movie with a nod. "Why is she here if she's only going to read? Can't she do that at her house?"**  
Author's Note: **A prompt from Tumblr: _Pre SQ, it's the monthly movie night in the park in Storybrooke (Moonlight Cinema) and Emma spies Regina hiding, sitting alone and away from everyone else. She goes and keeps her company.__**  
**_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

/

"Is that Regina?" Ruby turned around at the sound of Emma's voice to look where her emerald eyes had landed. In the very back benches where no one liked to sit because the large trees in the park covered the cloth movie screen, was Regina with a book propped on a knee. Ruby went back to the opening of the movie with a nod. "Why is she here if she's only going to read? Can't she do that at her house?"

"She brings her kid. Now shut up, I can't hear." Leroy hissed out from in front of her. Ruby laughed silently when she saw Emma stick her tongue out at the small man. The blonde remained quiet for all those around her, but she found herself gazing back at the aloof Mayor of their small town several times.

The Mayor sat regally with a knee thrown over her leg and her head down. Emma was sure that if she weren't watching, she wouldn't notice the small things that happen when Regina thought no one is watching her. Though Emma can only see half her face, she can make out the thinly veiled excitement in dark eyes at what's happening in between the pages of the novel and how she leans in a little further, nearly pressing her cheeks on the cover.

Her lengthening ebony locks curl into her line of sight. Absentmindedly, she reaches a hand up to push it behind her ear. The little tilt of her head allowed Emma to see the tip of a pink tongue that poked out from dark, lipstick covered lips. The blonde blushed and quickly turned forward, but the image of Regina Mills' tongue does things to her that make her squirm in her seat.

"Just go talk to her."

Emma blinked at Ruby who shot her a knowing look. "But-"

"No, stop. Go. Talk to her." The waitress smiled in Regina's direction and told Emma softly, "She always seems so lonely. No one deserves that." Emma saw the way that Ruby's eyes were bathed in true sympathy and it made Emma's mind up for her. She stood, hunched over so the people behind them wouldn't be disturbed, and walked toward the fiery Mayor.

The blonde plopped down next to the reading brunette. The woman jumped and dropped her book, which would have hit the ground had it not been for the quick reflexes of the Sheriff. Regina looked something close to grateful until she noticed her had her book. A scowl was quick to cross her face and she ripped her book away from Emma. "You're welcome."

"I never said thank you Miss Swan." Regina assured her with a tight smile. "Besides, if you hadn't chosen to sit by me, I would never have dropped my book. So, all in all," The Mayor opened the book dead center, flipped through a few pages to find her spot, "this is your fault."

It was quiet as Regina went back to reading. Emma saw that the woman was more tense then she was when she was reading by herself and the blonde felt slightly guilty at taking away the joy the Mayor had found. Regina flipped the page, allowing herself to ignore Emma's presence next to her. Curling a fist under her chin, the brunette nearly forgot about the silent blonde in the first place, until she spoke. "What're you reading?"

"A book. Pick one up sometime." Regina answered, flicking her gaze to the right side of the book. Emma shook her head at the small smirk that she saw on the other woman's mouth.

"Who wrote it?"

"A person."

"Why won't you tell me?" Emma placed her elbows on her knees, leaning forward to get a better look at the dark woman's face. Dark eyes crossed before turning her gaze to Emma, a cross look on her features.

"Because it's none of your business."

Emma smiled in a goofy fashion, trying to put as much truth behind her words as she could. "I'm trying to be friendly." Regina's eyes only narrowed with suspicion.

"I don't need friends, Miss Swan."

In that moment, it struck Emma in the deepest part of her soul, that this woman had no friends. There were few people who would willingly allow themselves to be drawn into Regina's web and the only one that Regina considered a friend, had her heart buried in a box by the Toll Bridge. Emma frowned when Ruby's words filtered back into her thoughts.

_She always seems so lonely. No one deserves that._

With her resolve steeled, she stated strongly, "Doesn't mean you're not going to get one."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I'm going to sit with you while you read and watch my movie." She shrugged at Regina's raised eyebrow.

"That sounds dull."

"It's what friends do."

"Be dull?"

"No, be able to sit in silence while enjoying each other's company. So go back to your book and I'll keep watching Johnny Depp fight on a huge screen."

Regina slipped a finger in between the pages of her book to keep her place and closed it gently. "And what, pray tell, do we do when the movie is over?"

"Well I could walk you and Henry home, but I think that'd be too date like for you to handle. Instead, we'll stand, look at each other in acknowledgement that we sat here for an evening without fighting, nodded maybe, and go our separate ways." Regina didn't do anything for a moment. Emma watched out of the corner of her eye that the brunette was simply watching her, before nodding and going back to the book that had her so enthralled.

Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face through out the rest of the movie.


End file.
